


A Glimpse Of A Moment

by koalathebear



Category: Prison Break
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set at some vague time after the season 1 finale.  Just a glimpse into a shared moment.  Written before I knew anything about season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Glimpse Of A Moment

Fingers laced together. Her eyes were downcast. Michael's hand lifted to touch her cheek lightly.

"I know that I don't deserve you."

"Don't say things like that," she told him and closed her eyes as his mouth pressed a kiss to the nape of her neck. He was standing behind her, his head lowered and his lips brushed across her skin. His fingers played with the thickness of her hair. She closed her eyes, unable to believe that he was there with her.

"You know I have to .. if I had known ..."

"You didn't know and that's behind us."

"I can't ever forget." he told her in a harsh voice.

"You've got enough bad memories to carry around, Michael," she whispered, taking his hands in hers and drawing his arms around her. She leaned back against him.

"That doesn't make it right."

She turned around. She knew that he had risked everything to be with her. She didn't know how he could be there with her, but somehow he was.

"You shouldn't be here."

"You said that already," he said with a wry quirk to his mouth as he pulled her closer. They hadn't kissed yet.

"If you're caught - " She turned in his arms to face him, her head tilted back to meet his gaze steadily. She could see in his eyes that he didn't care. Previously, his cause had been his brother's life and he had been prepared to risk everything for that.

"I just want you." He told her bluntly.

"You sound like a lyric from a bad U2 song."

He looked appalled.

"There's no such thing as a bad U2 song!" His outrage made her laugh despite the seriousness of the situation.

"You remind me of the guys I went to college with. There were at least two who had their funerals all planned out - buried in a viking longboat with U2 blaring in the background."

It was now his turn to laugh and the tension dissipated and suddenly, unbelievably it was back to the way it was.

In a heartbeat, his mouth was against hers and she forgot everything except that she had missed him, she wants him, and somehow - he's here.

**The End**


End file.
